Systems Alliance
The Systems Alliance is the supranational government and representative body of 19 sapient species. Backed by their most powerful nations, the Alliance has become the military, exploratory, scientific, and economic spearhead of those species. While the Alliance is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, gaining itself a diplomatic mission on the Presidium. The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Geneva, which also serves as the Alliance's capital. Administration Government The Alliance is responsible for the governance and defense of all worlds of it's member nations, and represents them on the galactic stage. It is a supranational government, and is based on a presidential system, with the Alliance Parliament based at Geneva. The Alliance government is headed by a President; as of 2152, this position was occupied by Aylin Sherazi, and as of 2168, by Frank Snow. While the Alliance is a supranational government, it's member nations retain their individual sovereignities. According to the Citadel races, the Alliance is considered a sovereign, citadel-indepndent nation and no other species has right of oversight into Alliance affairs. Military Doctrine The Alliance military is respected by the Citadel races for its novel tactics and technology. Their strength lies in fire support, flexibility, and speed. Though conscription is universal and mandatory, sophisticated technical support in the form of AGIs, drones, artillery, and electronic warfare exists, and emphasis on mobility and individual initiative is made. Unlike the turians, the alliance military doctrine's core is based on bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, (leaving enemies to "wither on the vine"). However, tactcis based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks, inherited from krogan tactics, are used, but not as heavily as their core tactics. On defense, the Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim, "He who tries to defend everything defends nothing." Only token garrisons are placed on their colonies. These are intended for scouting rather than combat, avoiding engagement to observe and report on invaders. However, the Alliance stations powerful fleets at sector command facilities, so that in the event of an attack they respond with overwhelming force. All soldiers receive basic nanotechnological augmentation for improved efficiency in combat, and are further augmented according to their field of specialization. The Alliance also recruits biotics, who are trained using techniques developed at various facilities. In 2151 AD, the Alliance possessed a navy consisting of 6474 vessels ranging from small hundred-meter frigates to imposing 48-kilometer-long mobile colonies. By 2152 AD, this number has increased to 124847 vessels, and by 2168 AD to 165445. it is recognized as one of the greater military forces in Citadel space. As an excempt of the Treaty of Farixen, the Alliance is capable of building and maintaining dreadnought-sized and larger vessels as they please. The Alliance Navy is headquartered at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, which is it's first space launch facility. Economy The Alliance has quickly become a key player in the galactic economy, with several large human corporations taking their market share. The Alliance economy is growing, and easily rivals that of the asari or turians. The Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy have become large trade partners. Although humans have claimed many systems in the Attican Traverse and the Skyllian Verge, many of them contain rich resources which have not been fully surveyed. The Alliance's various national treasuries are linked to their own in-house credit network, which is, in turn, linked to the Citadel's. Diplomatic Relations Overall, the Systems Alliance enjoys good relations with the Asari Republics, the Salarian Union, and the Turian Hierarchy. The Hanar Illuminated Primacy has expressed it's desire to join the alliance. Because of Earth's colonization of the Traverse and the Skyllian Verge, it's less than positive view on slavery, and the widespread usage of universal constructors, it remains the natural enemy of the batarians. Practically, the Alliance has no other allies - if they will rise, they will be absorbed into it sooner or later. Immedianly after first contact the Alliance was granted an embassy on the Citadel and a council seat, electing Anita Goyle and David Anderson as the first human ambassador and councilor respectively. Because of that, they can use the Council's resources and political pull to further their own golas and interests, giving them de facto control over most of the galaxy, as well as being acknowledged as one of the senior races in Citadel space. Despite Earth's relatively unblemished diplomatic record, however, the Alliance is still feared by many aliens because they interpert the alliance's superiority over council races as it expanding too fast. The Alliance draws some distrust from it's own as well - mainly the Frieden Union, a human xenophobic coalition of governemnts who oppose modern technology, with augmentation first and foremost. Several political parties believe that the alliance should be what is essentially nothing more than weak conformists who will kneel before the Council and be limited by it's rules and regulations, instead of preserving the status quo of being ascendant over it.